Something Different
by SWEETASH229
Summary: AU/AH Edward meets Bella at one of his shows... Loosely based off the Nick and Norah's Infinate Playlist trailer...
1. Showcase of Local Talent

Something Different

Chapter 1

"Showcase of Local Talent"

* * *

Disclaimer - SM owes Twilight... Not me... I just borrow the characters...

Author's Note - So this idea had been floating around in my head for a few days completely blocking me from writing another chapter for "From Yielders" sometimes when things call out you have to answer, right? I promise not to neglect that story.

So I've been to Seattle twice, to visit a friend who used to live out there. I stuck to the suburbs mostly so I have no clue whether the places I'm talking about are real... Mostly I'm taking places from where I live and sticking them there... That's something called literary license I believe.. So sue me if you don't like it.

I'm gonna keep the playlist for the story on my author's page. Check it out!!

Also with your review, give me your idea for the perfect name for Edward's band...

* * *

_Maybe when I'm done with thinking,  
Maybe you can think me whole.  
Maybe when I'm done with endings  
This can begin, this can begin  
This can begin._

_If you could be my punk rock princess,  
I would be your garage band king.  
You can tell me why you just don't fit in  
And how you're gonna be something_

Edward's POV

I was in a band and I loved every moment of it. Granted right now we mostly did covers but still it was a thrilling experience to be up on a stage playing for someone other than Emmett's girlfriend. Right now we were getting ready for the gig we had tonight. We were playing a small club called Tremont with a couple of other bands. A "Showcase of Local Talent" as Jasper called it. I didn' want to go. It was one of those moments I wished I had a real job where I could call in sick. I wasn't ready to play for people. Tanya and I had broken up a few days ago, well a full week ago and all I wanted to do was fall into a blackhole and die or at least get lost for forever. BUT we had agreed to do the show and the show must go on... This suck ass... At least she won't be there. I hadn't told her about the show before we broke up and I doubted whether she'd go to a show now that we were together. It was like pulling teeth to get her to come to a show anyways. At least I had that...

Bella's POV

Jacob's band was playing tonight and so was Ten Missing Days and a few others. I couldn't pass up a show, especially if Jacob's band was playing. Jacob was so dense, I guess most guys are. I'd been hung up on Jacob for about as long as we'd known each other. We'd grown up together in Forks our fathers were best friends. I'd moved to Seattle with him. We had tried the dating thing and Jacob broke it off saying we were more like siblings than anything else and it was just too weird for him. I saw his point but he was like a part of me I wasn't willingly to let go of. Jacob had called to tell me _ALL_about his new girlfriend Tanya and he really wanted me to meet her. So here I was going to this stupid "Showcase of Local Talent" as Quil called it to meet his stupid girlfriend. Maybe I'd call Alice and see if she'd go with me. We could have a good time. She'd keep me from myself...

Alice's POV

When Bella had called to ask me to hang out tonight I just had a feeling I supposed to be there with her. She mentioned we were going to Tremont to see Jake's band, that he was playing in some Showcase. It sounded cool. I had met Bella at a concert a few months ago and then it turned out we had a class together and we'd been friends ever since. I had just broken up with Mike and I wanted to get out of the apartment. Guitar players are HOT...


	2. Shady Lady

* * *

Disclaimer - SM owes Twilight, I don't... We all knew this...

Author's Note - I'm truly amazed by the response to this story... Thanks! I'm looking forward to where this is gonna take us. When you leave a review please pretty pretty please give me the name of the band you think would fit Edward's band. I think the format is gonna be lots of short chapters for now... Reviews tell what you think! Playlist is in my profile...

* * *

Something Different

Chapter 2

"Shady Lady"

_"The love of my life is a shady lady  
Tearin' me up just to bring me down  
She used to be calm but now she's crazy  
I dont mind_

_Tearin' me down like a jungle monkey  
Cuttin me up like a jungle cat  
She used to be fine but now she's funky  
I don't mind  
She's not the love of my life anymore"_

Edward's POV

"Emmett are you going to pick up Rose and meet us or are you driving with us and meeting her there?" Jasper was shouting up to Emmett who was still in his room getting ready...

"My bet is picking her up, when have you ever known Emmett to ride in the van with us?" I answered quietly so just Jasper would hear.

He smirked at me while shouting out to Emmett "Dude come on, we've got sound check in like an hour... Who knows how long Spinnerbait will take to tear down their stuff, we need to be there like now..." Jasper hated not being there for everyone's soundchecks... He liked to know what was going on.

"You guys go ahead I have to pick up Rose" Emmett yelled back at him.

"Told you so" holding my hands out for the keys. "I'll drive" I told him as we walked out the apartment we all shared.

Jasper has the sixth sense about moods. He always knows how someone is feeling, so there was no hiding it when came to talking to Jasper. We met in college, decided to be roommates, then formed the band, he knew it all. So it wasn't surprising when he brought her up. "You holdin' up okay?"

"Wish I could take a mental health day"

"Dude, you're better off this way. That girl has always been shady... I've always told you that... You're in a BAND you can get any girl... Someone to take you mind off Tanya" Jasper was a serial dater. He didn't get this way over a girl. He just didn't understand even if he was trying to make me feel better. "Dude, I wanna see you talk to at least 3 girls tonight... One will take you places you've never been..."

Tanya and I had been together for almost as long as I'd know Jasper and Emmett. When Jasper had called Tanya shady a second ago at first I was mad, then I just sighed and realized he was right. I knew about the other guys, whether she'd slept with them or not I didn't know but they were always around her. The times she say she'd be at a show, I've yet to see her at one... Thank god for that. My music was my one safe place...

"Who's on the bill tonight?" I asked Jasper as we started to unload the van.

"The Pack, Spinnerbait, Truth Squad, Ten Missing Days and us... We go inbetween Truth and Spinnerbait..."

"That sounds good. I've never head The Pack..."

"I heard they're decent, fairly new though... Guess we'll see..."

"Leave Emmett's drums... He should carry them..."

"Okay, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be..." I said as we started to set up for soundcheck.

* * *

Remeber to Review with a band name pretty pretty please?


End file.
